This invention relates to two-component epoxy resin formulations comprised of an epoxy resin component and a hardener component. More particularly, the invention is directed to a two-component epoxy resin composition composed of an epoxy resin component and a hardener component comprised of a part mixture of curing agents for curing the epoxy resin component.
Epoxy resins are well known compositions which have found a wide variety of uses when reacted with curing agents. Amongst the standard epoxy curing agents for epoxy resins are aliphatic or alicyclic amines, amine-terminated liquid polymers, ketimines, polyamides and the like. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,656; 3,873,638, 4,557,814, 4,596,844 and 4,198,331.) Also, amine-terminated butadiene/acrylonitrile copolymer rubbers have been used as curing agents to impart flexibility to the epoxy resins. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,129,670 and 4,107,116.) While these materials are useful curing agents for epoxy resins, they possess a cure rate that is less than satisfactory and, in most instances, are found lacking in one or more of other characteristics desired of epoxy resin compositions such as pot life, tensile strength, corrosion resistance, sprayability and cost. Attempts to improve on one or more of these properties has unfortunately resulted in an unacceptable degradation or reduction in other of the desired properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a two-component epoxy resin composition comprised of an epoxy resin component and a hardener component which when mixed provides a composition having an improved cure rate and extended pot life and when cured results in a thermosetting composition possessing excellent flexibility, excellent adhesive performance, good recoatability and good corrosion and chemical resistance properties.